Makai Rewritten
by SeitsukiHyugaUchiha
Summary: A girl named Makai ends up getting into a fight at her all girls' school and some how ends up going to an all boys' school! Mostly KibaxOc and SasukexOc. Some ItachixOc and DeidaraxOC but they could turn into more..
1. You Must Be Joking

This is actually a re-write of one of my older stories that I intend to actually finish this time around..

The story is a little different so even if you read the other one, please re-read the chapter! I actually changed things quite a bit and hopefully they make more sense. I also changed Makai's character slightly in hopes that she'll be a tad more likable..

ENJOY! And Please Review~

* * *

><p><strong>-Makai's P.O.V-<strong>

I sighed as I started to near my school gates. This place was pure hell for me. Yet every day I had to return to this god awful place. My parents had forced me to enroll in this all girl school, something about 'keeping all of my focus on my studies.' This wouldn't be a problem, if almost all the girls I had ever met didn't hate me. I never really understood why..

I actually had tried to give it a shot and get along with everyone. But almost the minute that I had walked in, almost all the girls were giving me death stares. So I quickly gave up on that idea.

My parents aren't a part of the picture anymore, though. No, they aren't dead. They are alive and well and completely healthy. But they just aren't a factor in my life anymore. Something not worth getting into right now..

The only reason that I returned to this hell-hole everyday was because of the attachments that I had made here. Speaking of which, I could hear one coming right now.

"Makai!" I hear someone call my name and I knew exactly who it was, one of my best friends, Tenten. We had met at the beginning of my freshman year and her sophomore year, and here we are a year later closer than could be. She was the first girl to approach me and actually be friendly towards me. She ran up to me and gave me a smile.

I turned my head a little to face her as she accompanied me on my walk to school. "Hey Tenten." I said with a smile. She was always much more loud and hyper than me, but I really appreciated her regardless of the minor aches I got from her dragging me around everywhere.

Besides, around her I could actually be myself. While at school I did my best to keep to myself and even glare at the other girls to keep them away. I didn't want any more trouble than I had to face. I learned very quickly that the less approachable and outgoing I made myself, the more likely they were just to leave me alone.

"So.. This Saturday are you going to com-" Tenten started to say in a nervous voice.

But I quickly interrupted her, "No."

She sighed and whined, "Why not?"

"You know why not!" I slightly yelled, angry that she keeps bringing this up yet again.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "It's just lunch. Who cares if Sakura and Ino are going to be there?"

"I care." I said giving her a slight glare.

Out of all the girls that disliked me, Sakura and Ino were the worst of it. They argued all the time and it was hard to even think of them as friends. Yet when I came around they sure were quick to team up and be against me.

She looked at me, clearly disappointed both in her looks and voice, "I get it.. But both I and Hinata would love for you to come. Some of our best childhood friends will be there and we'd love for them to meet you."

Thankfully before the conversation could continue, I heard quick footsteps behind me and turned to look. It was ironically Hinata running towards us. As she reached the side of me that Tenten wasn't on, she fell into steps with us but she was still panting a little from running.

"Running a bit late?" I asked with a smile and a teasing tone.

She returned my smile and nodded. Hinata and I had been paired together for a project and she was so shy and sweet that I instantly liked her. She quickly became another close friend of mine since I was already friends with Tenten.

As we came up to the light pink school, a color I quickly grew to hate, Hinata and I separated from Tenten. There are two buildings at the school, one for freshmen and sophomores and one for juniors and seniors. It was a pretty small school which was okay because there weren't too many students.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER AFTER SCHOOL<strong>

I went through my normal day and ended up cleaning the classroom, the teacher always assigned someone to do it. Because of how often I have to clean, it really didn't bother me so I didn't complain. It was actually the only circumstance where I could be at peace in the school because it was just me. During that time I didn't have to worry about the other girls.

But today was different. The door opened and I turned my head to see Sakura and Ino giggling as they walked into the classroom. But as they saw me their faces instantly dropped into glares. I just looked away, hoping that they would leave soon.

"Look, Sakura. It's the freaky emo outcast, Makai." Ino said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at the comment. Somehow the name 'emo' was thrown at me and stuck throughout the past year. Something about me usually, not even always, wearing dark colors and keeping to myself. Clearly they didn't know the correct meaning of the term.

"What do you want?" I said, uninterested in playing their games right now. They were disturbing the only peace that I could have at the school. But I really shouldn't be shocked by that.

Ino and Sakura both glared at me as Sakura walked over to her desk and picked up her bag that she had accidently left.

Sakura spoke as she walked back over to Ino, "She was just warning me that the school's main loser was close by. We try to be sure that we are 10 feet away from you at all times. We wouldn't want you to rub off on us." She ended with a smirk.

I was so beyond not in the mood for this. I clenched my fist and said with a slight growl, "You want to be bitches, fine. But keep it the hell away from me; I'm not in the mood."

Sakura said with a slight chuckle, "You're in no mood to deal with me? You think I'm in the mood to deal with you? Nobody wants to deal with you, not even your parents." I could feel my heart stop and the anger flow through me at the last comment.

At some point when I got here, I told Tenten that my parents weren't around anymore. I guess people overheard because it wasn't long before everyone in school knew. She had no right to bring up my parents!

Before I even knew what I was doing, I punched her harder then I would ever intend to hit anyone. She immediately fell onto the floor unconscious. Ino screamed and leaned down to try and help Sakura. I was frozen in shock, I didn't think that I would hit her so hard..

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

I sat in the Principal's office, staring at the name plate to keep my attention focused on something as silence filled the room.

_Tsunade Senji_

I let that one name on the metal plating occupy my mind, trying to avoid thinking about the problem at hand. The principal and an older man that I had never seen before sat across the desk from me. I had actually talked to Principle Senji a lot and got along quite well with her. Because of my situation with my parents, she felt the need to be there for me.

She sighed, "What's the problem, why did you hit her?" Sakura was also very close with Tsunade, which meant that Tsunade knew that we didn't get along. In fact I think she always kind of expected this.

I looked over to the old man, who was just sitting there with a small friendly smile, keeping to himself. I sighed and thought it over for a moment. "You know that we've always had problems.. She said something that pushed me a little too far and I couldn't help but hit her. I didn't even really mean to hurt her.."

The old man laughed at this and turned to look at Tsunade, "You know how situations are blown out of proportion when you're young, Tsunade! This girl clearly just has a lot of sprit and felt that she needed to defend herself." He then turned to me and smiled again.

Tsunade sighed and growled out, "That's not a good excuse for these kinds of actions and you know that, Sarutobi-Sensei!" She then turned her attention to me, "I can't have you punching people just because they say something to hurt you!"

"Well I can't help it! It's not my fault that all these stupid girls hate me! I've never gotten along with girls in the first place and you expect me to survive here?!" I yelled out before I could even stop myself. This was all beyond stressful and I honestly felt like crying.

The room was silent for a few moments, Tsunade clearly not blaming me for my outburst as she saw the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples as she spoke, "I don't know what to tell you. This is the only school that a girl can attend in this area. There is nowhere else."

This was true. There had once been one big school, but it was burned down in an accident somehow, honestly it was a mystery. So now there was just the all girls' school, and the all boys' school.

"Then she can come to my school!" The old man I now knew as Sarutobi-Sensei bursted out with a smile. That's when it occurred to me who he must be.. The principal of the all boys' school. "Clearly she won't be able to avoid trouble here, especially after today, and there's no way she'll be harassed by any girls at my school."

Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy, but then her face faded into one of defeat. "I guess I don't really have a better option.."

"You must be joking." I said in surprise. "Y-You can't.. I'm a girl! Am I even allowed to attend the school?!"

"If he says it's okay then he will find a way to make it happen! Besides, would you rather face charges?" Tsunade asked, knowing what I'd pick.

I sighed and looked down in defeat. Both I and Tsunade were clearly not happy about the turn of events. Sarutobi-Sensei still held his smile as he spoke, "Great! I'll make the arrangements tonight. You can start tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>AT HOME<strong>

Before I had left my new principal gave me all the information I would need to know about the school. It seemed pretty normal. He even made me give him my e-mail so he could give me my schedule sometime tonight so I could start the day like any normal day. He was incredibly nice, but the situation made it hard for me to appreciate.

"YOU WHAT?!" Tenten screamed on the other side of the phone. I was now in a three way call with Hinata and Tenten as I told them all the details of what had happened.

"Y-You're gonna be going t-to the all boy's school..?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"It appears so.." I said, still quite shocked myself.

"B-b-b-but that's.. HOW?!" Tenten screamed once again.

I had already started to move the phone further from my ear. And I sighed, "I don't know.. But it's happening."

The conversation continued much liked that before I told them goodnight and hung up. It was a long day and I needed to rest. I took a shower and went to sleep right after I got dressed. Waiting for the sun to rise tomorrow and my day at a new all boy school begin.


	2. First Day

**-Makai's P.O.V-**

**THE MORNING**

I woke up to a light continuous thumping sound echoing throughout my room.

_Du-dum-du-dum-du-dum_

The sound was itself was enough to almost lull me back to sleep. Besides, just the idea of having to get out of bed today to face reality was not pleasant. Today would be my first day at an all boy's school..

I shut my eyes tight, as if keeping them closed would make the fact go away. That I could just wake up from a terrible dream and wake up to a normal day. But I knew that was pointless. I sighed and stood up to draw the curtains from my window, maybe the sun would wake me up. That's when I realized that it was raining and the entire sky was clouded over.

Of course it would be. The perfect beginning to the perfect day.

I went through my normal morning routine, including dressing in the same uniform that I always had for my old school. It's not like they would have a uniform for me to wear at an all male school. I picked up everything that I would need and walked out, ready to start my first day at my new school.

**ON THE WAY**

I kept on walking down the sidewalk, convinced that the school would be close soon. I was told that it was just a little further than my old school, but the upside was that it started an hour later. Which I found myself thankful for as I realized that "a little further," was a lot more than I expected it to be.

Thankfully once I had left my house the rain stopped and the sun shone through the clouds. I found myself in a much better mood when I thought about how annoying it would have been to look for a new place in the rain. In fact, this could be considered a good sign.

As I continued walking I vaguely heard footsteps behind me before there was someone next to me. I looked over to see a boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes; he had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" he said as he held out his hand to me.

I decided to be friendly and shook his hand. "Hello. I'm Makai." I said with a smile.

He chuckled a little, "So I'm guessing you're the 'new girl,'huh?" He laughed after, "That's probably the last time I'll get to say that!"

I smiled at him, his energy reminding me of the first time I met Tenten. It was actually kind of comforting. "I guess so."

Naruto then continued to walk with me to the school, telling me all about how the entire school was e-mailed a letter about a female student attending for unknown reasons, and that if there was any problems or complaints that they could call the school. But in the e-mail they assured that this was a rare, and most likely, one time case.

I found myself wondering what would happen if there was a complaint..

**AT SCHOOL**

The first thing I noticed as we entered the school was the fact that it was twice the size of the all girls' school. There was four buildings in total, one of them for the main office and library, and the rest for the classrooms. And unlike my old school, a huge gate surrounded this school.

I parted with Naruto as we noticed that Sarutobi-Sensei was standing right next to the gate, to greet me I assumed. As I walked up to him he smiled, "Good morning, Makai! How are you this morning?" he asked politely.

I looked over the school once more, feeling completely overwhelmed by it. I sighed, "I could be better.." I admitted, but returned his smile anyway. If I was going to get through this, I should at least attempt to keep the principle on my side.

"Well I hope your day gets better here. Everything is already done so can just go off to class as if this was a normal day." He said with a smile. That made me feel a lot better. It meant that I wouldn't have to deal with paper work.

I looked over my schedule, trying to get an idea of my movement throughout the day.

Homeroom: Building 1, Class 3 – Asuma Sarutobi  
>Period 1: Building 3, Class 5 – History – Iruka Umino<br>Period 2: Building 1, Class 4 – Science – Orochimaru Sannin  
>Period 3: Building 1, Class 2 – Math – Kakashi Hatake<br>Period 4: Building 3, Class 1 – Language Arts – Jiraiya Hikigaeru  
>Period 5: Building 2 – Physical Education – Might Guy<p>

No electives? That's weird. The schedule also confused me at first because my old school had everything divided by room numbers. But as I noticed the building numbers on the actual buildings it wasn't hard to figure out.

I looked over to the principal as I noticed the name of my first two teachers. "Are you one of my teachers?"

He laughed a little and said, "No, your homeroom teacher is actually my son."

"Oh.." I said, a little surprised that the principal's son also worked here.

"Well you better get going. Homeroom will start soon. Enjoy your day Ms. Tasogare." Sarutobi-Sensei said as he began to walk away. I waved back with a smile, hoping that soon all of this would seem normal.

"Hey Makai!" I turned around to look at Naruto, who called my name. He waved at me as he stood close to the front of Building One with six other guys. I smiled and walked over to him, considering the fact that I had to enter that building anyway.

As I walked up Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to introduce you to some people!" He then turned and pointed to each person as he introduced them, "This is Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru."

Kiba had dark brown hair and eyes that matched well with his tan skin, which made him stand out from the others. I also found the red marks that were painted on his face a little weird, but oddly enough it suited him. He smiled raised his hand with a wave and said a little "Hey," when Naruto pointed to him.

Shino had dark brown hair and light skin, but that's all I could tell about him. He wore dark glasses and a high collar that covered most of his face. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement when his name was said.

I recognized the name Sasuke from some of Sakura and Ino's stupid bickering in the middle of class. It took actually meeting him to see why. He was easily one of the most attractive guys I've actually met. He had medium length black hair with an odd blue tint to it and really dark eyes. All I got was a glance and a "Hn," from him. I tried not to judge him from the start because of Sakura and Ino. Besides, from what I gathered he didn't seem very interested in them anyway. That's a good sign.

Lee had black hair with an unattractive bowl hair cut and really round eyes that kind of threw me off for a moment. "It is nice to meet you!" He yelled as his name was called out. He had even more energy than Naruto.

Neji had long brown hair in a very loose pony-tail at the bottom of his hair. The really amazing thing about him was his almost completely pale eyes. The same eyes that Hinata has, that's when it clicked to me that this must be Hinata's cousin and one of Tenten's best friends. I automatically had a higher opinion of his because of the association. But he just gave me a quick wave when he was introduced.

Shikamaru's spiked up, dark brown hair was in a high pony-tail. He was leaned back against the wall close to the entrance of the building. He just gave me a small, "Yo," when he was introduced.

They were kind of an odd bunch, but I already preferred them over the girls at my school. "Nice to meet you all." I said with smile, trying to be polite.

"So who's your homeroom?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he turned back to me.

"Umm.." I said looking down at my schedule again, "Asuma Sarutobi's homeroom." I finally replied.

Naruto and Kiba smiled to each other before looking back at me. I didn't like that look. "..What?" I asked hesitantly.

Before I could even tell what was going on, let alone stop it, Naruto and Kiba both linked arms with me and dragged me into the building as Lee opened the door with a smile.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed and tried to move my arms free. "We have the same homeroom!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "And we're taking you there!" Kiba said right after with a laugh.

They suddenly stopped and Lee pushed open the door dramatically. I glared a little at them, hating all the attention. But my glare died down as I realized how exciting it must be for a bunch of boys to get a new girl at their school. I sighed as they let go of my arms and both motioned for me to walk in.

I rolled my eyes at their 'ladies first' gesture, but proceeded ahead.

As I walked in the first thing I noticed was the teacher sitting patiently at his desk. The moment I walked in he stood up and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Makai."

I walked up to the front of the desk and returned the smile, "Nice to meet you too, Sarutobi-Sensei."

He gave a little chuckle, "I don't really like that.. Sarutobi-Sensei is my father. You can just call me Asuma-Sensei."

I laughed at that. I had never had a teacher want me to call them by their first name. "You got it, Asuma-Sensei."

"Well the bell will be ringing soon, so why don't you go ahead and take your seat. Unless of course you'd like an introduction in front of the cl-"

I cut him off early, holding my hands up defensively as I gave a nervous laugh, "That won't be necessary!"

He laughed and motioned towards my seat. I followed the view of his hand to where my seat would be, the almost the EXACT middle of the room. I hated that.

"Umm.. Can I take the other seat?" I said pointing to a desk near the back corner. I'd rather be in some corner of the room, not the place where most people would easily bring their attention to.

He chuckled, "Sorry but that desk is broken. It seems to fall apart all the time."

I considered switching the desk, but then I realized how rude that would make me seem. I sighed as I walked over to my desk, already dreading what my first class will be like. But luckily it was only homeroom, which at my old school was 10 minutes. But then again.. I also had seven classes at my old school. That threw me off. I did the math in my head and it just wouldn't add up to 6 hours, unless the classes themselves were really long.

I looked over to Kiba who was sitting next to me, "Hey, Kiba?" I said to gain his attention from something in his bag.

He looked over with a smile, "Yeah?"

"How long is homeroom and all the other classes exactly? The math just isn't adding up to me.." I said, trying to keep a friendly tone.

"Well homeroom and each class are 45 minutes." He laughed at the obvious look of shock on my face.

"Why?! Why would homeroom need to be so long?!" I said, unhappy that I'd be stuck here for that long.

His grin only grew at my obvious annoyance, "It's honestly more like a study hall really. But they do all the homeroom-y things during this time too."

Suddenly Asuma-Sensei announced, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me!" Then he walked out of the room.

"Umm.. why is he leaving?" I asked Kiba. My old teachers wouldn't dream of leaving the class alone.

"He's going to smoke, he's clearly addicted." Kiba said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. "He does it every day."

"He can do that?" I asked confused.

Kiba laughed, "No not really. But as long as we stay in the classroom and don't cause trouble, we have homeroom to ourselves." He replied. My head was spinning from the complete and under confusion as to how everything was so laid back here. This is so weird! How can this be okay?

Naruto had turned to say something to Kiba, which Lee quickly added to, something about sports that I didn't care too much for. Both Neji and Sasuke seemed to be writing something down, maybe homework? Shikamaru was asleep and Shino seemed to be silently staring at the ceiling, daydreaming. I had no idea what I should be doing. So I just sat there and pulled out my phone.

Good luck today! Hopefully you'll have better luck with the boys! :p

I read the text from Tenten with a small smile. I missed her already.

Suddenly I felt someone poke at my back. I turned to face a boy with long blond hair, his bangs covering one of his blue eyes. He smiled, "Hi, I'm Deidara, un."

I smiled back, "Hello, I'm Makai."

I saw Deidara's eyes shift to Kiba. I looked at Kiba out of the corner of my eye to notice that he was slightly glaring at Deidara for a moment before he turned back to Naruto and Lee.

"Do you know him, un?" Deidara asked with a slight glare of his own.

I laughed nervously at the tension, "Well..I met him with some other people just this morning. I didn't know anyone here before."

"Oh, un." He said with a grin." His speech impediment was making me laugh on the inside, "Who else did you meet, un?"

I went through the faces in my head, hoping that I'd remember the names well."I met Naruto on my way to school, and then he introduced me to Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru."

He rolled his eyes at this, but probably didn't think I'd notice. Or he didn't care. "Well I'll introduce you to everyone else here, un."

He turned in his seat to gesture to them each. "Makai, that's Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Kisame, and Itachi, un."

Tobi wore a mask, so it was impossible to ready his expression. But he gave me a really big wave and basically screamed "Hi, Makai-chan!"

The red-head Sasori stared blankly at me. He looked really bored, but that just seemed to be his face.

Zetsu smiled at me and waved. He had what seemed like a dulled green colored eyes and he pained half his face white and the other black. Definitely odd.

The white-haired Hidan just smirked at me and gave a nod acknowledgement. He had his feet up on his desk and his shirt was button-downed much more than everyone else. He had a very I-couldn't-care-less attitude.

Kakuzu had black hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes that were extremely blood-shot for some reason. But what really made him stand out was the stitches on both sides of his mouth, which made it look like a really long smile. He barely gave me any sign that he was acknowledging me at all, other than the fact that he looked at me.

Pain had a whole bunch of piercings on his ears and face that made me question what the school's thoughts on that was. He had bring orange hair and really hypnotic light purple eyes. He just nodded to me as his name was mentioned.

Kisame had spiky blue hair and really pale skin. So pale that it was like you could see his veins everywhere, which just made him look blue all over. But he seemed friendly as he smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you."

Itachi looked almost exactly like Sasuke, only older and with longer, darker hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail. I wasn't all the surprised when I got the same introduction from him that I got from Sasuke, a glance and a "Hn." This all but confirmed my suspicion that they must be related.

There was an obvious division between the two groups that I had met. I smiled at them all and gave a wave as I said, "Nice to meet you all." That phrase was getting all too familiar to me.

Deidara then turned his attention back to me, "So how old are you, un?"

"I'm 16." I answered.

"Oh, a sophomore, un." He said with a grin.

I raised my eyebrow in question, "Isn't everybody in this homeroom? That's how it was at my school."

He shook his head, "No. They try to promote equality between the grades so we don't end up with a whole bunch of traumatized underclassmen. You know, boys will be boys, un." He chuckled

I actually laughed at this because it made a surprising amount of sense. He then asked his next question, "So any hobbies, un?"

I thought for a moment, "Well.. I can play guitar and I sing sometimes. I also painted for a while and did some writing here and there.. But I've been too busy to really do anything since high school started." I said kind of sadly, it made me realize how much I missed those things.

His eyes glimmered at my response, "An artist! I'm part of the art club, un!" He said with a big smile.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Really? That's pretty cool. My old school didn't have an art club."

He pouted a little at that, "That's boring. What was your old school like?"

I sighed, "Full of extremely bitchy girls who tried their best to make me life a living hell, which I'm sure karma will pay them back for with their own hells. You know, girls will be girls." I said with a small smile as I mimicked his earlier phrase

Deidara, along with about six others laughed. That's when I noticed that pretty much everyone was listening.

"So why were you sent here?" He asked.

"A fight." I answered honesty. Most of them grinned at this.

That's when Kiba chimed in, "Ohh a cat fight! Did you win?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Well actually it was more of me knocking a girl unconscious with a punch."

There was an audible sound of the guys smirking at the comment. "So I guess that's a yes." Sasuke suddenly said. This surprised me because he hadn't said anything before. I must have impressed him.

Deidara brought me back to his attention, "But why did they send you to this school, why not detention or something, un?"

"Well.. I hadn't been getting along with many of the people there so it was bound to be the first of many problems. Girls have always had issues with me, and when I said that Sarutobi-Sensei suggested that I come here. So it was this, or facing charges.. Which I don't have the money for.."

Most of them laughed once again as people randomly continued to ask me questions. Honestly their good mood seemed to be contagious because they all actually made me smile and laugh a lot too.

It might not be so bad here after all.


	3. Don't Look Down

**AFTER HOMEROOM**

After my 45 minutes of questioning, it was finally time to go.

I mostly talked to Kiba, Naruto, and Deidara during my time there. I learned that its torture for Kiba to be at school because he hates leaving his dog, and that he plays soccer. Naruto LOVES ramen, and he plays basketball.

Deidara is an artist, and usually gets into a fight with Sasori about what "true" art is. In fact about halfway through our conversation about my paintings, Deidara stared bragging about his clay sculptures. Of course Sasori scoffed at him, and went on to explain his puppet making was superior.

I listened silently to them, mostly because I was in awe of how unique their approaches to art are.

One of the other things I noticed was that Deidara had a ring that all the guys that I hadn't met until homeroom had. They also didn't seem to talk to anyone that's outside of that group... except for me.

But eventually the bell rang, signaling for all of us to move on to the next class. I looked down at my schedule as I walked out, the last one to leave the classroom.

"Hey Makai, whats your next class?" Naruto asked as he waited next to the door for me with Kiba.

"History with Iruka Umino Sensei. Do you have him next?" I replied

"Heh, no. But I feel bad for you that's on the other side of the school!" he said with a big smile.

"Oh.." I said, kind of disappointed. It'd be nice to know someone..

"But I do" Kiba said walking up closer to me with a smile."I'll show you where it is." he said with the same smile.

"Thanks!" I also said with smile. For some reason I was really happy to have Kiba with me. He had been extremely nice and friendly from the beginning so I was already pretty comfortable with him.

Naruto waved us off as he left in the other direction. As Kiba and I walked, we started talking about random things.

"So I'm guessing that you probably already hate this school." he said with a pout

"Hmm? Why would you think that?" I asked surprised.

"When we were in homeroom you were looking down a lot, like something was bothering you.." he said in a sad tone.

"Oh!.. Well.." I said trying to think of what to say.

It was true that I was looking down a lot, but it was because.. Well, I was smiling.. a lot. I usually didn't smile that much, not even in front of my best friends, it felt so weird to smile so much.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way" I said looking away from him. "I guess.. I just.." I couldn't find the right way to say it, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

It was silent for a minute until he broke the silence "We're going to be late.." he said and walked ahead of me.

**IN CLASS**

I walked in after Kiba, we had just walked after the bell rang. I looked around and the class room looked almost EXACTLY the same as homeroom.

"Hello, Kiba its nice of you to join us and I assume that this is the new student." The teacher said as we walked in.

I smiled nervously at the teacher in front of me. My first day and I had already came in late. That probably didn't give him the best impression.

"Welcome to my class." he said with a warm smile.

"Hello Umino Sensei, I'm Makai" I replied with a smile.

He laughed a little and said, "There's no need for that just call me Iruka Sensei."

"Alright.." I said with a nervous laugh of my own. Was it normal for these teachers to seem so laid back?

"Your seat will be there." He said, pointing to a desk that was, of course, it was in the middle of the room AGAIN. I was starting to feel like this was on purpose.

Instead of arguing this time, I just quietly took my seat. I sat down and ,of course, I was right next to Kiba. Which made things a little awkward because of the way our conversation ended.

"Alright class we're going to watch a movie." The teacher said pressing play. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, in fact I didn't even know what we were watching. I noticed that Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and Pain were also in this class, everyone else I didn't know.

I was glad that a movie was playing so I wouldn't have to meet anyone else, I was way too distracted. I wanted to tell Kiba, that I wasn't upset. I know I only met him today but I really wanted him to be my friend. He seems like a really fun guy and, for some reason, I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. I mean fate must feel the same way, since we kept getting sat right next to each other.

**AFTER CLASS**

Before I even realized it, the class was over. I walked out of the class looking down at my feet, trying to avoid anyone's gaze. If I didn't make eye contact, I doubt anyone would try to talk to me.

"You keep looking down all the time and someone is going to crash into you." I looked up to see Kiba standing in front of me. His voice came out mockingly.

I just stayed silent, trying to think of what to say. I wasn't exactly the best with social interactions. Just as I was about to speak, he spoke first.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if I brought up something that shouldn't have been brought up, I really didn't mean to." he said looking down at me, seeing as he's half a foot taller.

I put my head down again trying to hide a slight smile. "No its okay! You didn't do that! It's just- Well.. It's hard to explain." I said trying to make it clear that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Ya know.." he said while grabbing my chin gently, and making me look him in the eye. He leaned down so his lips were an inch away from mine "When your talking to someone, it's polite to look them in the eye."

I knew that when I came to an all boy's school, I was bound to be flirted with. The problem was that I didn't think it would effect me this much. My face heated up and my throat felt really dry as my heart started pounding against my chest.

It seemed like he was getting even closer every second. What was wrong with me? Usually I would have stepped away by now! But for some reason I couldn't make my body move.

"So..." He said in almost a whisper, "Don't look down." He finished, finally letting go and pulling away. I was thankful for that, I have no experience with this kind of stuff.

"Where's your next class Makai?" He said with a smirk, clearly noticing the blush on my face.

It took me a second to register what I had just been asked. Then as soon as my head started working, I replied "Um...Science, with Orochimaru Sannin Sensei."

"'Kay I'll walk you there." He said with a smile, as he started walking in the direction I assume my next class was in.

"Do you have his class next?" I asked as I followed behind.

"No, thank god, but my class is really close." He said with a laugh.

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru is a total creep. I'm so glad that I don't have to deal with him at all." He said with pity as he looked at me.

I sighed as we walked. Great. This is just what I needed.

I walked with him in silence until we were close. I would, at least, be early for this class, I wouldn't want the creepy teacher to catch me walking in late. I still had about three minutes to get there. Kiba stopped walking when we walked into Building 1, so I stopped too.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're so sad to be here?" he asked.

I looked at him and was about to stare at the ground again, but remembered what he said.

"Well, I was actually trying to hide.. the fact that I was smiling so much. I don't usually smile that much." I said with a laugh then giving him the best smile I could. I really wanted him to believe that I was happy to be here, it seemed important to him for some reason.

He gave me a unbelieving look and said. "Then your going to have to explain this to me more. I don't see whats wrong with you smiling." he said and came really close to me again looking down into my eyes.

Oh god, please not this again. The whole experience before made me feel extremely embarrassed. I don't know how I can even look at him right now without wanting to run away and hide.

"Well, I have to go or I'm gonna be late!" He said, and started walking away. I'm pretty sure a blush had come to my face again because he had a satisfied smirk on his.

"Wait, I thought you said your class was close." I said before he was about to leave the building.

He turned his head to look at me and gave me a small smile, opened the door and right before he walked out said, "I lied." With that he was gone. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked into my next class.


End file.
